El sake y Ran
by rinoass
Summary: Ran quiere saber si shinichi es conan..y..que diferencia a un adolescentte de un niño?..pues..las hormonas? SEGUNDO CAPITULO..VERSION SHINICHI
1. Ranel sake

_INTENTANDO SABER LA VERDAD.._

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Ran salía del instituto. Sonoko se había despedido de ella como de costumbre..y todo era igual de no ser..por algo extraño..un pensamiento extraño que no dejaba de atormentar la mente de la pobre Ran mouri..

''shinichi...''

Ran caminaba sin dejar de pensar en shinichi..hacia ya mucho tiempo que se habia marchado..y desde aquel dia en el restaurante..y aquel dia con kazuha y heiji en osaka..no le habia vulto a ver en persona.Sin emabrgo..ese no era el pensamiento que mas le atormentaba.

''Conan-kun..''

Ran estaba confusa...de repente..había vualto a sospechar..Conan..conan se le parecia tanto! Ademas..Conan le daba muchos signos de que pudisese ser shinichi..

''' me gustaria saber la verdad..me gustaria saberla..esque..estoy convencida que a paserar de todo...quizas...conan y shinichi...y si..y si?... y si..fuesen..la misma persona?''

Ese pensamiento le parecia casi imposible..pero es que..como podía salir de dudas? Siempre que había dudado..había ocurrido algo que la había dejado fuera de dudas pero aun así.

''quiero comprobarlo...quiero una prueba definitiva de que shinichi y conan NO son la misma persona...o SI son la misma persona...pero..que hago?...como lo hago...aver...piensa ran...piensa..que puede diferenciar a un adolescente de 18 años de un niño de 6 como Conan?''

Ran estaba muy confusa..tanto..que decidio contarle todo a Sonoko...asi que se fue corriendo para la casa de esta..y le conto el problema.

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ASI Q CONAN ..PODRIA SER SHINICHI?''

''SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sonoko! Calla! Habla mas bajo!''

sonoko no salia de su asombro..y las dos jóvenes continuaron su conversación.

''TENGO LA SOLUCION RAN..''

''UHM? (ran levanto la cabeza sorprendida)''

''mira ran..tu pregunta es...en k puedo encontrar una evidencia de que conan no es realmente shinichi o ..si lo es? No?''

''h-hai..''

'' ne ne..entonces...que es lo que diferencia a shinichi de un niño de 6 años? Pienssa...''

''uhm..no se...''

''TO0NTAAAAAAAAAA ES MUY SIMPLE!''

''habla ya snoko!''

'''las HORMONAS RAN!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH? CO CO COMO?''

(ran no salia de su asombro...)

''es muy facil ran..''(continuo sonoko) mira..tu simplemente...vente conmigo ahora un rato y bebemos un poco de sake..y..cuando estes entonada..acercate a conan y ..insuate sexualmente! Ya me entiendes no? Si se exica...sabras quien es!''

''Q Q Q QUEEEEEEEEEE? SO SONOKO! QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!''

Ran estaba como un tomate..pero la verdad esque no era una idea tan mala! Asi..seguro que saldria de dudas pero..ella no era ese tipo de chicas..a las que le es super facil eso de ''insinuarse''...

''ya ya..(dijo sonoko) ya se que para ti estas cosas son difíciles..pro eso..te mandare ''entonanda''...jaja...dejalo en mis manos!''

Dicho esto, sonoko saco una botella de sake ..y le empezo a poner varios vasos a Ran..

Una vez ran estaba algo..e''entonada...''la mando a casa rapidamente...( era perfecto..kogoro estaba durimiendo ya seguro porque era muy tarde..y como bebe tanto..jeje

Ran llegó a casa...pero antes de entrar por la puerta..paró un segundo..suspiró..y se dijo a si misma...''ahora voy a descubrir q pasa shinichi!''

Ran entro en el cuarto..y kogoro ya estaba durmiendo..sin embargo..conan estaba en el sofa leyendo..

'' RAN-NE-CHAN! SABES QUE HORA ES ! donde demonios estabas!uh?ran-ne-chan? Daijobu?''

Ran se acerco al sofa donde estaba conan..y..ahí empezo su juego...insinuante, (iba con el uniforme) se quito la chaketa..''

''que calor hace..''

''pero si estamos en invierno Ran... (dijo conan con una mirada incrédula)''

''pero..yo tengo..calor...(ran se desabrocho un boton..y ..dejando caer un poco un lado de su camisa..se descubri un hombro..y se acerco insinuante a conan..por el dsofa..a modo como de gata...(jajaaja)''

Conan se puso como un tomate

''r r r raaan...a..has beb-bebido?''

''hum...conan...estas tan fesquito..deja que te abrace conan..hum...porfavor...''

''Q Q QUE? '' _pero que hace esta ahora! Que quiere matarme? (pensó shinichi).. _

conan se levanto de sofá rapidamente y se iba alejando poco a poco de ran algo sonrojado.

''he hermana ran..a anda me voy a dormir bu buenas noches eh!''

Ran le miró con una mirada insatisfecha...( ...shinichi! no puede ser! Un niño no actuaria asi..necesito mas pruebas..no podras escapar..CONAN!)

Conan habia entrado en su habitación..y se habia metido directamente en la cama..tapándose hasta arriba..para quedarse dentro de las sabanas..rojo perdido...y con sus dos manos en sus partes bajas...

''_ay dios mio...si me ve asi sabra quien soy! Que pretende! Es que quiere matarme..venga shinichi..tranquilo..tranquilo..venga...NO! COMO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME ¡! RAN CON EL UNIFORME DE CLASE MEDIOD ESABROCHADO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO DESPEINADA Y CON ESOS OJOS Y..AAAAHHH BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''_

''conan...''

(de repente conan oyó una voz..y sin darse cuenta..de repente alguien le destapó..era ran..que le habia quitado la manta de soeton y ahora estaba encima de su cama..con la camisa a medio desabrochar y la falda caida..y sin zapatos)

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHA A A A RAAANN..PE PE PERO...''

''conan-kun...puedo abrazarte? Conan..''

conan no paraba de mirar a todos lados sin saber que hacer...cada vez se ponía peor..y claro..como ocultar una COSA ASI...

Ran se coloco de manera que no tenia escapatoria..justo encima de el..mirandle a los ojos...y conan...rojo mirándola tambien..sin poder escapar..sin saber ya como actuar..realmente esta vez no tenia escapatoria ninguna...

''_joder...si yo siempre he soñado con que ran me hiciese una cosa asi pero..PERO..EN UN MOMENTO ASI Y..MAS CUANDO NO PUEDE SABER QUE YO SOY SHINICHI KUDO...ES HORRIBLE...YA NO SE QUE HACER..EL CORAZON ME VA A ESTAYAR Y...Y LO OTRO..TAMBIEN! MALDICIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN''_

_ran se aproximaba lentamente a los labios de conan..mientras este ya desesperado no sabia como actuar..y simplemente..cerró los ojos forzosamente.._

''_como me bese...todo esta perdido..porque entonces voy a explotar...y como le ponga una sola mano encima...sabra quien soy...mierda mierda!''_

Justo cuando ran iba a besar al pobre shinichi..el teléfono sonó!

Ran hizo como si nada..pero ante la persistencia...dijo..''maldicion...esta bien..ahora vuelvo..''

Se levanto y se fue a por el telefono..conan se incorporo con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca..y tras un momento, se metió en el cuarto de baño y hechó el pestiyo.. se levó la cabeza con agua bien fria..y..después volvió corriendo a la cama.

Ran ya había colgado..resulta que era sonoko..que queria saber como iba todo.Cuando ran se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de conan..le encontró profundamente ''dormido''.

Ran entonces recapacitó..

''pero..pero que he hecho..mira que cariya..no puede ser shinichi..estoy segura de que el no se habria dormido en una situación asi..bueno..que tonta e sido dios!''

Tras esto, ran volvio a su cuarto sonrojada y algo sonrojada. Cuando conan escucho como ran se iba a dormir...entonces dejó de hacerse el dormido y se incorporó.

''_será mala!...como se le ocurre hacerme esto? Casi me muero..esta me la pagaras..QUE CRUEL! No lo he pasado asi en toda mi vida! Anda que si hubiese sido shinichi..te iba a dejar escapar yo a ti al hacerme eso...fu..que mal... ... ...mejor no pensarlo...yo me acuesto...que como empieze con mis fantasias Ran...no hay quien duerma.''_

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.. ha sido corto...pero que tal? Jeje..queria hacer un short..y este lo tenia desde hace mucho en la cabeza...si os ha gustado..pedo poner un capitulo mas..un beso!


	2. El sake y shinichi la venganza

_El sake y Shinichi... la venganza!_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel fatídico dia donde Ran ..habia intentado descubrir a shinichi de esa manera tan ''cruel''!. Shinichi había vuelto a su estado normal..y Ran ya sabía la verdad.. aun asi..todoe staba perdonado, ran le entendio cuando pasó todo lo de los hombres de negro, y el la protegio en todo momento pero..en su cabeza (la de shinichi)..seguia la ira acumulada por la de aquel dia..jeje

Un nuevo día amanecía, y ya opr la tarde, shinichi estaba en osaka, resolviendo unos asuntos, cuando claro, se encontró con heiji..y ahí empezó todo..

''COMO? NO PUEDO CREER QUE HICIESE ALGO ASI!kudo..''

'' ...esque fue muy fuerte ... ¬¬ imaginate la situación hattori..''

Heiji no salía de su asombro..no podia imaginarse lo que Mouri-san habia hecho solo por su afan de descubrir si shinichi era sconan! Heiji tambien era un chico..y supo instantáneamente como se habria sentido el pobre kudo..eso para un hombre es lo peor!

''b-bueno..al menos saliste de esa y ahora estais bien no?''

''si...pero...tengo que decirle aun algo..''

''QUE LA QUIERES? QUE LA QUIERES ¿? (dijo hatori con una sonrisiya maléfica)''

''... JE JE JE...eso no te lo pienso decir a ti...me voy...matta ne! Cuidateee''(dijo shinichi saliendo corriendo con una sonrisa diabólica)

''SHUS..SHUTO! espera kudo! Q piensas hacerrrrrrr?''

Al dia siguiente, ran volvía del instituto, sin parar de pensar en que shinichi la noche anterior le habia mandado un mensaje diciéndole que se pasara por su casa porque tenia que hacer algo muy importante y decirle cosas importantes..

''shinichi..''

Ran ya estaba en frente de la casa de Shinichi..y decidida, llamó al timbre, pero nadie contestaba para su sorpresa..asi que abrió la puerta, que como notó, no estaba cerrada con llave.

Entro llamando a shinichi, y de repente, una vocecita le llegó desde arriba.

''Rannn esperame en el salon siéntate en el sofa tomate lo que quieras que ahora bajo vale?''

''' oh...ha-hai!''

Ran se sentó en el sofa un poco nerviosa..que querria shinichi decirle? Habian pasado ya diez minutos..y entonces..por fin se escucho algo de nuevo.

''Perdona que te hiciese esperar'' (_ahora te vas a enterar tu...tenemos algo pendiente!)_

''no no importa..AH! (ran se quedó atónita..miró por encimiya del sofa y vio a shinichi bajando las escaleras y entrando al salon con los pantalones del uniforme, la camisa desabrochada y ppor fuera y con una toaya dándose en el pelo, como intentando secarse (se habia duchado)''

''uh uh...(ran miró hacia abajo sonrojada en el sofá, con las manos juntas en sus rodillas..''

''bu bueno que querias decirme...''

Shinichi se aproximo al sofá insinuante y se sentó, mirando a Ran, y con su mano, levanto su cara para que le mirase fijamente, Ran como un tomate...

''Oye ran...yo..'' (dijo shinichi acercándose a ran, estaba tan cerca de ella que podia sentir asta su respiración! )

Shinichi puso sus dos manos en los hombros de ran, y luego, con su mano derecha, la cogio a ella de la mano, y coloco la mano de Ran en su pecho..

''RAN...te quiero tanto...que...no puedo resistirlo mas..''

''Q Q Q Q Q QQ QUE!''

Ran le habria pegado una paliza pero estaba tan himnotizada por un momento con todo que no podia ni moverse !

''PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO! ESTO ESTO! SE ME PRESENTA AQUÍ ASI MEDIO...MEDIO DESNUDO Y DICIENDO QUE ME QUIERE Y..Y ...AAAAAAAAAAAA NONOONOO''(pensó ran nerviosa)

Ran se elvntó corriendo del sofá.

''Y YO ME ME VOY A IR MARCHANDO POR----PORQUE..''

''No te vayas..no me dejes asi Ran...(dijo shinichi quitándose la camisa..quedándose solo en pantalones..)''

''P PERO QUE HACES!''

Shinichi se volvio a acercar a Ran y la pegó contra la pared, para no dejar que se escapase, y puso sus dos brazos asi apoyados en la pared..de esta manera ya si que no podria escapar...

''Ran..yo...te deseo tanto...se que tu a mi tambien Ran..''

Ran estaba tan nerviosa que iba a estayar..el dulce olor de shinichi , sus palabras y su gesto de seriedad..y su torso desnudo! Eran superiores a ella..

Shinichi se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Ran..y esta..que estaba que se moria..cerró los ojos forzosamente tan nerviosa que podria estayar..por supuesto que le gustaria ..estar asi y hacer...todo ''eso'' con shnichi..PERO ASI DE SOPETÓN! No..no!

Ran como ya he dicho, cerró los ojos forzosamente..mientras pensaba..( que mal esto es super incomodo! Shinichi paraaaa)

Tras un rato sin sentir nada nuevo, ran abrio un ojo para ver que pasaba..y se encontro a un shinichi sonriente, que se estaba partiendo de risa.

''...q..que?''

Shinichi se apartó de ran para seguir muriéndose de risa asta terminar sentado en el sofa, sin parar de reirse.

''T-TU! (la resignación de ran era enorme..acaso se habia intentado vengar de lo que le hizo pasar a conan ''aquella vez?'' como no se habia dado cuenta antes!''

''TU TU MANIACO DE LOS DETECTIVES PERSONA HORRIBLE! ERES ESTUPIDO!A-ADEMAS! HAS BEBIDO TAMBIEN! (dijo ran super colorada y enfadada)''

''AJAJAJAJAJAJA AY RAN JAJAAJAJAJ que risa! Espero que ahora sepas lo mal que lo pase! (dijo shinichi mirándola sind ejar de tener la expresión de sonrisa enorme) tenia que vengarme!''

Ran, muy enfadada y colorada, se dispuso a irse.

''PASO DE TI! ''

Cuando ran iba a salir por la puerta..shinichi la detuvo, cogiendola del brazo.

''no puedes enfadarte..es cierto que he querido crear una situación incomoda a modo de venganza..pero...nada de lo que he dicho era mentira..te quiero hasta el punto de hacer lo que sea por ti..aunque tuvieses que ir a la misma muerte por ti..si murieses..te seguiria .lo haria sin pensarlo, Ran''

Ran se quedó muy sorprendida y no paraba de mirarle a los ojos...shinichi la estaba mirando muy seriamente..pero ya diferente a como le estaba mirando antes..(en todo de burla)..y entonces, se dio la vuelta y le besó sin pensarlo, y este le devolvió el beso encantado..


End file.
